Réconciliations
by CptJackHarkness
Summary: Ma version de la suite du film, Captain America Civil War... résumé court par manque d'inspiration, venez lire, ce sera plus simple ;)


Bonsoir, ceci est ma première fiction sur ce fandom. Il s'agit d'une histoire écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2016 sur le French Fic Fanarts. C'était donc le cadeau d'Elan du Lac.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel, je ne fais que les emprunter pour cet OS.

Bonne lecture à tous/toutes !

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait aidé Sam, Wanda, Clint et Scott à s'évader du raft avec Bucky et qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge au Wakanda, Steve se sentait seul.

En effet, les scientifiques wakandiens travaillaient à défaire l'emprise hypnotique de Bucky et le Winter Soldier avait demandé à être cryogénisé pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un, en particulier son ami d'enfance. Cela avait été difficile pour lui mais T'Challa lui avait dit que ce serait mieux et qu'il fallait respecter son choix.

Les autres Avengers s'acclimataient plutôt bien à leur vie au Wakanda.

Sam et Scott étaient sans attache et s'entendaient bien. Ils aimaient beaucoup ce petit pays africain, caché et pas facilement accessible. Les habitants les avaient bien accueillis malgré la perte de leur Roi à Vienne, lors de la ratification des accords de Sokovie le mois précédent.

Barton avait un peu de mal, il était sorti de sa retraite pour aider Captain America et le voila qui se retrouvait loin de sa femme et ses enfants. T'Challa lui avait donné l'accès à un ordinateur sécurisé qui lui permettait de parler avec eux et de les voir, même s'il rêvait de les tenir dans ses bras. Sa femme, Laura, comprenait la situation et ne lui en voulait pas, en sachant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il pensait être juste.

Wanda avait du mal à s'acclimater, revoir la Vision pendant ce combat l'avait troublé, tout comme le fait qu'il vient la voir alors qu'elle était à terre.

Elle voulait trouver un moyen de contrôler ses pouvoirs, ne plus se laisser dominer par ses émotions.

Hawkeye lui avait proposé de l'aider pour contrôler ses émotions avec un entraînement qui ressemblait à celui qu'il avait eu au SHIELD ou même celui en tant qu'Avengers.

La jeune femme avait été heureuse de sa proposition et faisait son maximum pour réussir. Ils avaient choisi un mélange d'exercices physiques et de relaxation, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas grand-chose à ses pouvoirs.

Sam suggéra qu'elle apprenne aussi à se défendre autrement qu'avec sa magie. Elle avait été surprise mais en voyant que Clint pensait la même chose, elle suivit leur décision. Wanda se demandait si l'archer faisait tout ça à cause d'une promesse qu'elle l'avait vue faire à son frère en Sokovie avant qu'il ne succombe à ses blessures.

Scott avait fini par se joindre à ses alliés, ce qui rendaient les sessions d'entraînement intenses et qui finissaient souvent en fou rire.

Wilson avait demandé à Rogers de se joindre à eux, mais il avait poliment décliné leur offre. Il avait essayé de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas mais Captain America n'était pas du genre à se confier, préférant tout garder pour lui.

Sam se demandait si cela n'avait pas un lien avec les évènements de ces dernières semaines, la division des Avengers, les accords de Sokovie et Barnes.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Steve se punissait pour ce qui s'était passé dans ce bunker en Russie, dont il avait donné la localisation à Stark. Il n'avait pas su ce qui s'y était déroulé, même T'Challa ne voulait pas en parler.

Stark avait voulu se venger de Bucky pour l'assassinat de ses parents après avoir provoqué leur accident de voiture. Steve comprenait la réaction de Tony, une telle révélation est difficile à encaisser, même vingt-ans après.

Il n'aurait pas dû se comporter comme ça, il s'était battu avec celui qui avait été son ami. Il n'aurait pas dû encourager cet accès de violence, il n'aurait pas dû se ranger du côté de Bucky et faire ce qu'il avait fait, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Il voulait juste que Tony lui pardonne et qu'ils redeviennent amis.

« Le bouclier, tu ne le mérites pas », les derniers mots d'Iron Man avant qu'il ne s'en aille avec Bucky lui tournait en boucle dans la tête. Il avait simplement laissé tomber le bouclier au sol avant de partir. Il l'avait laissé seul, blessé et en colère dans ce bunker.

Voila deux semaines qu'il lui avait écrit une lettre jointe avec un téléphone portable jumeau de celui qu'il avait entre les mains. Il se doutait bien que le milliardaire l'avait reçu, mais Steve attendait que sonne ce téléphone.

Les autres Avengers réfugiés au Wakanda avaient vu Steve confier un paquet à un des hommes de T'Challa et ils avaient entendu le nom du destinataire. Bien qu'intrigués, ils n'avaient rien demandé à Steve.

Ils en avaient discuté entre eux lors d'un entraînement, et ils avaient fini par assembler les morceaux grâce à la Sorcière Rouge.

Black Panther avait aussi compris qu'il se passait quelque chose lorsqu'il avait remarqué que Steve ne suivait pas ce qu'il lui disait concernant la situation de Bucky.

_... Nos scientifiques pensent pouvoir bientôt résoudre le fonctionnement de l'emprise hypnotique de Mr Barnes. Ensuite, ils pourront trouver un moyen d'inverser le processus… s'interrompa-t-il en regardant son interlocuteur distrait. Vous m'entendez Steve ?

_ Oui, oui, je vous remercie de ce que font vos scientifiques.

_ Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

_ Oui, votre Altesse, répondit-il rapidement. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me demande ça ?

_ C'est ce que l'on fait lorsque l'on s'inquiète pour quelqu'un. Est-ce que cela a un lien avec Moscou ?

Le regard interloqué de Steve lui fit comprendre qu'il avait visé juste.

_ Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Tony Stark ?

_ Non, vous voudriez le voir.

_ Moi non, mais je crois que vous oui. Il ne vous a toujours pas appelé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je l'apprécie, c'est… c'était un ami. J'aimerais savoir s'il va bien et si Rhodes aussi.

_ Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ?

_ J'ai vu la façon dont vous parlé de lui, votre regard avant que ne débute cette bagarre entre les Avengers à l'aéroport de Berlin. Exactement comme celui que vous aviez à Moscou.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Il a fait beaucoup pour moi depuis mon réveil.

_ Vous essayez de vous en persuader tellement fort pour essayer d'y croire et que les autres y croient, mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que je ne suis pas le seul à vous avoir perçu à jour, vos amis, ici présents, en sont arrivés aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

_ Comment… ? bafouilla-t-il.

Rogers ne sut quoi lui répondre, le Roi avait visé juste. Depuis quelques temps, il avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié pour le génie. Sa présence dans la même pièce que lui le troublait, son absence devenait pesante.

Leur cohabitation dans la tour des Avengers n'avait rien arrangé. Il sentait une pointe de jalousie l'irradier quand Tony parlait de Pepper ou quand la jeune femme était avec lui, surtout trop près de lui.

Il s'était confié à Peggy à ce sujet et la vieille femme l'avait écouté. Son premier amour lui avait dit que c'était de l'amour. Il lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse avec un homme et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. La vieille femme lui avait répondu que l'amour se fichait du sexe, homme ou femme, il frappe sans s'en préoccuper et qu'il saurait quoi faire en temps voulu.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans la base des Avengers.

_ Arrêtes avec ça Tony, tu me l'as déjà réglé hier, s'énerva le colonel Rhodes en désignant l'appareillage que le milliardaire avait fabriqué pour qu'il puisse remarcher.

_ Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire rentrer l'armure de War Machine sur les côtés si tu le voulais.

_ Non, je ne veux pas que tu me refabriques une armure pour le moment, je veux être certain de pouvoir remarcher.

_ Mais tu remarches Rhodes.

_ Avec cette espère de prothèse high-tech, oui, mais je veux pouvoir le faire seul.

_ Ce n'est que temporaire, j'en suis sûr.

_ Depuis quand est-ce que tu es médecin ? le fusilla-t-il du regard.

Stark s'arrêta tout net suite à la réflexion un peu agressive de son ami. Il avait raison, il n'était pas médecin mais il avait bien réussi à guérir Pepper, alors il pourrait certainement faire la même chose pour lui.

_ Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Des réunions auxquelles tu dois assister ?

_ Non… enfin si, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

_ Tu devrais, ça t'occuperait et tu ne resterais pas là à tourner comme un lion en cage. Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi ?

_ Mais…

James Rhodes pouvait se vanter d'être le seul à savoir arrêter Tony Stark au milieu d'une phrase. Il le connaissait bien, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Pepper, aussi, savait déchiffrer le complexe Tony Stark, mais depuis leur séparation, il voyait peu la jeune femme, qui préférait traiter avec le co-PDG de Stark Industries par mail ou par le biais de Friday.

Le militaire avait vite compris qu'il ne dormait plus et qu'il avait très certainement recommencé à faire des cauchemars, il le voyait bien à son physique, il avait des poches sous les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre que tu as reçue ? Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne reviennes me voir à l'hôpital ? Je te trouve changé.

Le génie lui répondait toujours pareil, que ce n'était qu'une lettre de rien du tout et que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait rien.

Rhodes avait réussi à obtenir une copie de la lettre en question grâce à l'aide de Friday et il voulait en savoir un peu plus, mais il restait désespérément fermé à toutes conversations à ce sujet.

Un matin, où il l'avait trouvé à moitié endormi devant la cafetière alors que le café coulait, il l'avait acculé dans un coin de la cuisine et avait été bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau.

_ Ça suffit maintenant, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé après cette histoire avec le Mandarin ?

_ Oui, dit-il en baissant la tête.

_ Alors si tu ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, tu vas tout me dire.

_ C'est une longue histoire, lui répondit-il tristement.

_ J'ai tout mon temps. Je suis ton ami, je suis là pour toi.

A ce moment-là, il vit passer une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du milliardaire et c'est de cette façon, que Tony se livra entièrement à lui. Il se livra sur ce qu'il s'était passé en Russie, sur la mort de ses parents, sur la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Steve avec le téléphone, de ce qu'il ressentait et sur le fait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il lui avait dit que Steve lui manquait, qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui, qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le pardonner de lui avoir caché la vérité, …

Rhodes comprit tant pourquoi son ami ne dormait plus, il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser en boucle les évènements entre Vienne, Berlin, et Moscou, qu'il revoyait sous ses yeux impuissants la mort de ses parents et que malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis, que cela avait rouvert une blessure qui n'avait jamais vraiment cicatrisé et qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

James lui conseilla de prendre le téléphone et d'appeler le Captain pour démêler cette situation, parce qu'il pensait que Steve pourrait ressentir la même chose, de la culpabilité et que sa lettre et le téléphone était un signe de réconcialiation.

Soulagé d'avoir pu se confier à son ami, Tony approuva l'idée de Rhodes et se rendit dans son atelier pour appeler Rogers. Il demanda à Friday à ce que personne ne vienne le déranger, ce à quoi elle répondit « Oui patron » avant d'opacifier les murs et de mettre le bureau en sourdine pour ceux de l'extérieur.

Le jour où le téléphone sonna, Steve crut d'abord qu'il rêvait, il avait tant espéré ce moment, il était tellement heureux qu'il s'empressa de décrocher.

_ Bonjour Tony, j'ai bien cru que tu n'appellerais jamais.

Le tutoiement était venu tout seul tant il était soulagé.

_ Bonjour Steve, je suis désolé, j'avais besoin de temps.

_ Je te comprends, comment va Rhodes ?

_ Il râle, alors tout va bien, il marche de mieux en mieux seul.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles ? Tu as besoin de nous, avait-il demandé en espérant que ce ne soit pas la raison de son appel, même s'il était prêt à tout pour le revoir.

_ Non, ce n'est pas la raison de mon appel, c'est à cause ta lettre et de tout ce qui s'est passé.

_ Je sais que je ne pourrais ni revenir en arrière, ni changer ce qui s'est passé. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire et ne pas te cacher la vérité.

_ Ça était dur, mais j'ai compris la raison pour laquelle tu avais protégé Bucky, j'étais en colère et je n'ai pas voulu écouter ce que tu disais. Je sais maintenant qu'il ne l'a pas fait de son plein gré mais qu'il était sous emprise. Est-ce que les scientifiques avancent bien ?

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il, pas vraiment surpris.

_ Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux depuis le temps, tu sais bien qu'aucun système informatique ne me résiste et que je peux obtenir toutes les informations que je veux.

Steve sourit à la référence de Tony, lorsqu'ils étaient à bord de l'héliporteur du SHIELD en train d'étudier le sceptre de Loki et qu'il avait dit que l'informatique n'allait pas assez vite à son goût.

_ Je m'en souviens.

_ Je te pardonne, Steve et je voulais m'excuser aussi pour ce que je t'avais dit. Tu es digne du bouclier et je veux que tu le reprennes. Il est à toi.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Captain America, lui qui se croyait indigne du pardon de son ami, en dépit de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, voila que Stark prononçait ces trois mots tant espéré mais s'il s'en croyait indigne.

_ Tu me manques Tony, je crois que je…

_ Tu me manques aussi, je suis comme toi.

_ Cela fait quelques temps que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi sans savoir ce que c'était mais on m'a aidé. Je le sais maintenant.

_ Moi, je croyais que c'était à cause Pepper, cela était plus intense quand elle était avec moi. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est partie. Elle l'avait compris avant moi.

_ C'est une femme intelligente.

_ Oui.

_ Viens au Wakanda, tu vas voir, c'est magnifique, avait-il dit de façon très spontanée.

_ J'ai bien avant de venir de suite mais j'ai encore deux-trois choses à régler et j'arrive.

_ Alors, je t'attendrais.

La conversation s'était terminée en banalité sans la moindre importance, mais ils étaient tous les deux. Même séparés par les évènements des derniers mois, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis longtemps, tout redevint rapidement comme avant, comme s'ils avaient été séparés juste quelques jours, même les kilomètres n'arrivaient pas à entrer en ligne de compte, tellement ils étaient heureux de se reparler.

Le soir quand Tony réapparut dans la cuisine, Rhodes vit le changement sur son visage et il comprit qu'ils avaient pu mettre les choses à plat.

Il lui expliqua qu'il allait partir au Wakanda pour aller voir les autres, enfin surtout Steve.

Captain America passa les trois jours suivants souriant, il participait aux sessions d'entraînement de Wanda et avait été surpris de ce que la jeune femme avait appris.

Sam, Scott et Clint avaient mis du temps à comprendre ce revirement de situation mais la Sorcière Rouge leur avait dit « l'amour fait des miracles, même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance »

Enfin heureux que les deux hommes se soient réconciliés, ils ne furent pas surpris qu'après que l'hélicoptère de Stark Industries se soit posé sur le toit du palais royal, les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Steve et n'en ressortirent que deux jours plus tard.

De la fenêtre de la chambre de Captain America qui donnait sur le jardin, on pouvait voir la Panthère Noire, symbole du peuple wakandien baissait la tête avant de se coucher comme si elle veillait sur eux.

THE END

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires !


End file.
